Kevin has driven his car for a total of $16$ kilometers since he started driving daily. He has been driving $4$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Kevin been driving?
Explanation: The number of days that Kevin has been driving is the total number of kilometers driven divided by the number of kilometers driven each day. $16\text{ kilometers} \div 4\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $16\text{ kilometers} \div 4\text{ kilometers per day} = 4\text{ days}$